


Il mistero radioso del loto bianco

by Milady_Silvia



Series: L'alpha del loto [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Furry, M/M, Master/Servant, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alpha decide di occuparsi di Beta, per premiarlo di essersi occupato dei suoi Omega.





	Il mistero radioso del loto bianco

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt facente parte dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE M/M Alpha/Beta

Il mistero radioso del loto bianco

 

Il vento soffiava facendo ondeggiare le tendine rosse semi-trasparenti decorate da dei simboli dorati che richiamavano gl’intarsi sulle pareti.

“Ti faccio sempre occupare dei miei omega fino allo sfinimento, ma non ti ripago mai per i tuoi sforzi” disse l’Alpha. Guardò il massiccio cavallo marrone che stava ritto davanti a lui e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono. 

“Mio signore, la vostra sola gratitudine è quello che mi basta per essere ripagato” rispose l’atra creatura. Chiuse gli occhi e fu avvolto da un bagliore dorato, si trasformò in un giovane dalla pelle abbronzata coperta solo da un perizoma di pelle conciata.

L’Alpha accarezzò il dorso della mano del suo Beta e lo fece accomodare su una serie di cuscini. Gli accarezzò con l’altra mano il viso, sfiorandogli le corte ciocche di capelli castani.

“Per una volta voglio che tu possa sentirla” gli sussurrò all’orecchio, vedendolo arrossire e gli accarezzò la folta coda. Si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e lo baciò con foga, schiudendogli le labbra con la lingua e accarezzandogli la sua con la propria. Con una mano l’Alpha iniziò a sfilarsi la tunica di seta che indossava, mentre con l’altra seguiva la linea della spina dorsale del Beta. 

L’ambiente era illuminato da dei loti bianchi che, luminosi, galleggiavano tutt’intorno, mentre la luna era oscurata da delle pesanti nuvole.

Il Beta rabbrividiva ai tocchi del suo Alpha, ai suoi morsi sui fianchi, alle dita che gli solleticava i glutei, gli stuzzicavano l’attaccatura della coda, gemeva ai baci al collo lungo, alle carezze sulle gambe sode o longilinee. Sporgeva le labbra e faceva fremere il bacino, mentre il suo Alpha si strusciava sopra di lui.

L’Alpha frugò tra i cuscini e ne trovò un frustino, lo passò sulle labbra dell’altro e glielo infilò in bocca, inumidendolo. Lo utilizzò per sferzare la pelle del suo Beta, arrossandogliela soltanto. Lo baciò con foga, fino a mozzargli il fiato. Il battito cardiaco del Beta aumentava sempre di più, mentre quest’ultimo faceva ondeggiare le orecchie da cavallo.

“Dimmi cosa senti” lo spronò l’Alpha. Il Beta gli mise le gambe intorno ai fianchi e si strusciò su di lui, l’Alpha si era completamente spogliato e i suoi indumenti risaltavano sul pavimento liscio.

“Il desiderio e la passione. Anelo a voi, ogni mia sensazione tende a voi. È come se m’invadessero le stesse sensazioni che scuotono chi vi ode suonare l’arpa o intrecciare canti d’amore” esalò il Beta.

“Tu sai sempre le parole giuste da dirmi, oltre che quello che va fatto. Mi fai sentire prima un artista e poi il principe degli Alpha” sussurrò l’Alpha. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco ed iniziò a muoversi entro di lui.

Il Beta nitrì rumorosamente, aggrappandosi alle spalle dell’Alpha. Il viso illuminato di bianco argenteo dalle fonti di luce che aveva iniziato a vorticare intorno a loro due. Il suo perizoma si era sciolto ed era scivolato sulla sua coda, che dibattendosi lo faceva volare su e giù.

L’Alpha si muoveva sempre più velocemente, mostrando i denti aguzzi in un ghigno.

< La migliore delle prede, il più inflessibile degli addestratori e dei combattenti in mio nome > pensò. Continuò a muoversi entro l’altro, sentendolo scalciare, gemere di piacere e strusciarsi, lo prese fino a farlo venire.

“Mio signore!” gridò a pieni polmoni l’Alpha. Quest’ultimo venne a sua volta dentro l’altro e scivolò fuori, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Non potevo desiderare Beta migliore” disse, accarezzandogli la guancia col frustino. 

L’intera torre dalle ampie finestre in cui si trovavano aveva la forma di un immenso bocciolo di loto fatto d’avorio e marmo.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbXM4RWGDx0.


End file.
